


Lazy Daze

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: geekgrrllurking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Daze

**Lazy Daze**

**For:** geekgrrllurking

**Fandom:** Castle

**Characters/Pairings:** Rick/Kate

**Prompt:** 1\. OTP in bed together on a lazy Sunday afternoon and  7. Making the bed together.

**Word count:** 249

 

Kate looked at her phone again for the third time in fifteen minutes. “We should get up.”

“Why?” Rick asked as he paused the old movie they were watching.

“Because it’s the afternoon and we should be up and dressed by now.” Kate said.

“Again why?” Rick gave her a sad puppy face.

“I don't know. This just feels wrong.” Kate shrugged. “I should be doing something.”

“You are doing something. You’re being lazy on a Sunday. You are with me in bed watching an old movie.” Rick turned the movie back on. “Relax Kate. Enjoy it.”

Kate sighed in frustration and sank back into the pillows.

Rick leaned back and kissed her on her bare shoulder. “Just think we are going to do this for the rest of our lives.”

“Then do we have to do it today?” Kate asked. “I want to go skating at Rockefeller Plaza.”

“Skating? It’s cold and I'm not good at it.” Rick paused the movie again. “But I thought you wanted to see this movie.”

“We can watch it later. Please. Please. Please.” Kate cajoled him.

“But it’s cold.” Rick looked at her and saw her start to pout. “Fine.”

Kate gave him a big kiss. “Thank you! Now, help me make the bed.”

Rick looked at the messy bed and then back at Kate. He grinned mischievously and pulled her down on the bed for one last kiss.

An hour later they were fast asleep and the bed was even messier.

 


End file.
